Harry Potter and the Second War
by InuKag515
Summary: Harry is on a hunt to end the second war. Will he find the Horcruxes? Will he win? Will Ron and Hermione finally get together? Will Ginny knock some sense into Harry?


Harry Potter and the Second War 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, this would be book seven, not just a fan fiction.

Chapter One: Aboard the Hogwart's Express

It was a miserable time for Harry Potter at the moment. He is sitting around, packing his things, when an hour ago, he buried his mentor, Albus Dumbledore, and broke up with Ginny. But even more than that, he has to go find Voldemort's Horcruxes, which he has no idea where any of them are.  
"Harry, are you ready to do this?" asked Ron Weasley, Ginny's brother and Harry's best friend.  
"No, but it's not like I have a choice, do I"  
Nobody said anything after that comment. The sixth year boys finished up there packing, and headed down to the Griffindor common room, where Harry and Ron met up with Hermione. Harry noticed that Ron took Hermione by the hand, which he would ask him about the next time they were alone together. The Harry spotted Ginny. Harry still liked her, but with the Horcruxes and Voldemort out there, he knew this was for the best. The monster inside of him, on the other hand was roaring at him.  
Go back to her you idiot.  
I can't, Voldemort would target her.  
This is what Voldemort wants, for you to be unhappy.  
I won't put her in that situation, I love her.  
With that statement, Harry was just dumbfounded. He had never loved someone like this. It was a scary thought for him. It would have probably would have ate at him more if Hagrid hadn't have just arrived. "Griffindors, follow me. When are headed to the Hogwart's Express." The half giant announced.  
The Griffindors didn't say much, but followed him out the common room. They left the castle, and caught the carriages that would lead them to Hogsmead. As he past the Three Broomsticks, Harry notice that Madam Rosmetta had closed the store, but was standing out with a few people. She looked mournful, and very guilty. Harry knew she was under the Imperious Curse for most of the year. Draco Malfoy had put her under it. It was part of his plan to kill Dumbledore. A pang of guilt hit Harry again. If only he had taken the potion instead of Dumbledore. He would have been strong on that tower. Draco wouldn't have been able to disarm him. Then Snape wouldn't have been able to kill him. Anger rose from Harry has he thought about Snape. He was going to kill him if he ever saw him again.  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
"Nothing. Just thinking of our next plan of action." Harry lied. He had no idea what he was going to do next. After Godric's Hollow, he didn't know where to go. he didn't know where any of the Horcruxes were.  
"Mate, we will find them all." Ron said. The carriages stopped. They were at the train that would take them to the Dursley's. Harry didn't want to go back, but knew he had to. The trio boarded the train, and found an empty compartment.  
"OK, you two know we are doing after the wedding?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, Harry." Hermione responded.  
"After the wedding, we are going to Godric's Hollow. I have a feeling something important might be there. Plus I will finally get to see were my parents. Then we will go look for the Horcruxes. We won't leave any notes, nothing. We need to makes sure that no one but the three of us know where we are. If Voldemort finds out what we are up to, it will be the end of all of us"  
"Right, Harry" both Ron and Hermione replied.  
"But unfortunately for you, someone has already found out." a voice said. Harry knew that voice too well. It was the voice he didn't want to hear right now. He didn't want to hear it because, in his heart, he knew that she was going to be upset with him. He turned to see Ginny Weasley pulling off his invisibility cloak.  
"Ginny, what are you doing here"  
"Wondering what you were up to. And I'm glad I took the cloak. Why are you putting yourself in so much danger"  
Harry vaguely notice Ron and Hermione leaving the compartment.  
"Ginny, I have to do this. No one else can"  
"Why not"  
"Because of the prophecy." Harry slapped his hand to his mouth. He didn't tell Ginny about the prophecy.  
"What prophecy"  
"Nevermind, Ginny"  
"No Harry, you are going to tell me"  
"No I won't. Ginny, I will not"  
"Put me in danger? I already am in danger, Harry. Remember mum's clock, we all are"  
"But if you know, Voldemort will be after you even more"  
"Harry, I already am in danger. Voldemort knows my family are Dumbledore supports and blood traitors. He knows I had the diary in first year. And he knows about us"  
"What? How? We broke up"  
"Snape and Malfoy. They knew, and I'm sure they will tell him"  
It dawned on Harry. Snape would tell Voldemort about this. He did know.  
"Ginny, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. Now, if you die..." Harry never finished the statement. Ginny just kissed him. Harry pushed her off. "Ginny, we broke up. We can't do..." but Ginny wasn't listening. She just kissed him again. Harry took a little longer to get her off this time. "Ginny, please stop"  
"No, Harry, you stop. Stop treating me like I'm a stupid little girl. Stop treating me like I'm too fragile. Harry, I can make my own choices. I know the risks involved with being with you. I was in the Chamber, remember. And we weren't even dating then. Even if we are broken up, will you care about me less?" "No." Harry said sheepishly.  
"I didn't think so. I am assuming the prophecy says something to the nature of you are the one that has to kill Voldemort"  
"Yes"  
"Thought so. Harry, I will always be here for you. No matter what"  
"I know Ginny"  
Ginny just curled up in Harry's arm, just as the door opened. It was Ron and Hermione.  
"Is it safe?" Ron questioned his sister.  
"Yes, Ron"  
"You are as scary as mum sometimes"  
"Thanks"  
"So I see the break up was short lived." Hermione commented.  
"Yes." Ginny said before Harry could reply.  
"I don't care, she is not coming with us." Ron said.  
"Yes I am, Ron"  
"No you are not, Ginny"  
"Ron", it was Harry, "If she doesn't come, the Order will know. I'm sure she will tell them. Don't argue. You won't win"  
"It's King Cross. We have to get changed." It was Hermione. "Yes, then to the Dursley's. It's going to be fun." Harry said jokingly.


End file.
